The Final Goodbye
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Goodnight, My Love," by BaronessBlixen, written with permission. Daphne knows that the time has come. Now she and their children must find a way to say goodbye to Niles. One-shot. Might require Kleenex! ;)


**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Anika (BaronessBlixen) for writing the heartrendingly beautiful "Goodnight, My Love," and allowing me to continue it. I haven't been able to get the story out of my head since it was posted. I had planned on doing this as a birthday present for her, but this particular "plot bunny" was rather persistent, and so I decided I couldn't wait a month before doing it. I hope this lives up to her amazing work! *Hugs* for your love and support, Anika! :)

Daphne wondered how she would ever get through this day. Her heart would break before it was over, that was certain. And though she knew it would be painful, she couldn't run from it. It had only been a few weeks since that fall day, the last time Niles had been able to muster the strength to try to say "Goodnight, my love." When she awoke this morning and listened to the beating of his failing heart, Daphne knew it wouldn't last. Whether it was her sixth sense or just her knowledge of health and the human body, she couldn't tell. But, either way, it was time.

She had called David and Abigail, their two children. They knew immediately that they needed to drop everything and come. They would be here any moment now. Daphne wasn't sure if she would be glad for their company, or if she'd rather be alone for this. It didn't matter, the children had to be here for this.

Without warning, David and his sister arrived. "Is he...?" David couldn't even finish the sentence.

"He's still with us," Daphne replied. She turned to Niles. "David and Abby came to visit. Isn't that nice of them?" She hated how that sounded, as if she were talking to an invalid child, not her husband. This whole thing was so wrong! She held his hand as he seemed to drift in and out of consciousness. Right now, Niles seemed to be coming back around. He began shivering and breathing more rapidly. "David, get your father a blanket."

David nodded at his mother and left a frozen Abigail standing in the doorway.

Daphne watched as her husband tried with all his might to speak. It was painful to see him struggle, when he used to be able to able to speak so beautifully. "Sh, darling, don't try to talk," she whispered. "You can just listen." Gradually he began to relax. Daphne was grateful he seemed to be aware of what she was saying. She knew she needed to keep him calm and comfortable.

At that moment, David returned with a heavy blanket. He wordlessly placed it on the bed, and Niles' shivering began to subside.

For a moment, Daphne was quiet. But then she let her mind wander a bit, to happier times. "Do you remember the Snow Ball? Oh, you were so handsome that night. And you treated me just like a queen. I felt like I was Cinderella!" Suddenly, she was smiling, lost in the memory.

"Dad always told us you were the most beautiful woman there," David chimed in.

Daphne smiled gratefully at her son. "I knew how nervous you were about dancing in front of your friends," Daphne continued. "But you were wonderful!" It was hard to picture the way he'd moved that night as she looked at him now.

The memory of the Ball faded, as Daphne knew there was no reason to recall his heartache from that night. "And how about the night before me wedding? Well, the wedding that wasn't," she said. "I'll never forget kissing you on that balcony. I knew then that I couldn't hide me feelings for you, even if I had wanted to." Suddenly, Daphne found herself stroking his cheek with her knuckle. The gesture seemed to please him; she thought she saw him trying to smile. And she desperately tried not to remember the times she'd done the very same thing to David when he was a baby.

David realized his mother had run out of things to say. "What about when you guys ran away in Grandpa's Winnebago?"

"Oh, yes, we can't forget that!" Daphne said. "That was the start of our whole life together. There have been some ups and downs, but I've never regretted anything in me life with you." Once again, Daphne was quiet. She knew there were so many things she needed to say in whatever time they had left. But no words would come. All she could think of was the unfairness of this whole situation. Everyone was gone, the rest of the Crane family. Soon it would be just the three of them: Daphne and the children. Part of her wanted desperately for Niles to stay, so that she wouldn't have to face her future without him. But a much larger part knew that wouldn't be right. Niles was tired. She could see it.

She stroked his hair some more. He still looked handsome, she thought. Or maybe it was just that she wanted to see him that way. She leaned over to his ear, knowing she would never be able to say this out loud. "If your father and your brother want you to go with them, you go. We'll miss you, but you should be with them now. You'll be much happier there." Tears now filled her eyes so that she couldn't see.

David let go of his sister's hands and went over to the bed. He placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. She stood at once and hugged him. When they let go, David turned to his father. "Dad, you were my hero. I loved Grandpa, but you were the one I wanted to be like."

Abigail sensed that it was her turn. This was hitting her hardest of all. She had been Daddy's girl from the moment she was born. The fact that she took after her mother in so many ways had made their father-daughter bond even stronger. "Daddy...," she whispered, joining her mother and brother at his bedside. She was crying too hard now to speak. David reached over and hugged his sister, a rare display of affection for him.

Watching her children in such pain tore at Daphne's heart. She turned her attention once more to Niles. "We love you, and we'll miss you, but we'll be all right," she said. She kissed his cheek, startled to realize how cold it was. "You made me dreams come true," she whispered. "Thank you."

Just then, Niles' eyelids fluttered. Daphne couldn't help wondering if he was trying to communicate. He started to breathe more heavily again. "Sh," Daphne whispered. "It's all right, just relax." He stopped fighting. Daphne sensed that he understood now. He lingered for a moment, breathing slowly. Then, all at once, his chest stopped moving.

Everyone in the room was frozen. No one needed to explain what had happened. Daphne was the first to react. She stood and, very tearfully, walked toward the doorway.

"Where are you going, Mom?" David asked. "Are you all right?"

"I have to make a phone call," Daphne replied, sounding numb. "It won't take long. I just need a moment and a bit of privacy."

"Are you sure?" Abigail asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Daphne left the room, thereby ending the argument. She walked back to the small, unused spare bedroom. There, shoved into a dresser drawer, was the phone number. Some months ago, when Niles first began to realize what his prognosis was, he had given this number to Daphne. He explained that he didn't want her to have to deal with all of the details concerning his funeral. When the time came, she was to call this number, and tell the man who she was. He would handle everything from there. Daphne's fingers shook as she pressed the keys on the phone.

After much too long of a moment, a voice answered. "Rest Haven Funeral Home. How may I help you?"

"I'm Daphne Crane...me husband told me to call this number when...when we needed you."

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Crane," the man replied, understanding. "I've been waiting for your call. You see, your husband spoke to me months ago about what he wanted his service to be like. He was very specific about it, had everything planned to the last detail."

Somehow, Daphne managed a small smile. Even in this, he was his usual, perfectionist self. "I see," she whispered.

"Well, I'll be glad to explain it all to you, everything he wanted. But I must tell you, Mrs. Crane, your husband also spoke to me at length about you, and your story. I've heard a lot of people's stories over the years. It's a part of the business. I really thought I'd heard some love stories – _real_ ones. Not the junk Hollywood makes. But yours was beautiful. I haven't been able to get it out of my head for months."

In spite of the sadness that clung to her, Daphne felt her heart warm. Of course Niles would tell their story to a stranger over the phone. He used to tell it all the time, to anyone who would listen.

There was a strange sort of comfort in the idea that their fairytale would live on. Not only with her and the children, but even with people like this man. She had no idea how she would face tomorrow, or any of the other days looming front of her. But somehow, she knew, she wouldn't have to do it alone. Because Niles' body might be gone, but his heart had remained right here with her.

**The End**


End file.
